


Not Quite Such A Bad Day

by Wagnetic



Category: due South
Genre: Episode Related, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 05:32:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wagnetic/pseuds/Wagnetic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray is stuck with Turnbull during the events of Asylum but maybe it's not totally unbearable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Quite Such A Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThisAintBC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisAintBC/gifts).



> I was going to post this when fandom stocking went live, but since Mission had a knee surgery today I figured it might make a good "get well soon" present.

No amount of pineapple pizza is ever going to make this tolerable, because Ray is stuck in the Canadian consulate with Turnbull and a TV permanently stuck on a channel that seems to show nothing but curling. Watching a bunch of guys pushing stuff around with brooms certainly isn’t keeping his mind off this whole disaster with Volpe. He’s considering taking Turnbull up on that fight just so he’ll have something to do. The problem is that he just can’t remember how it all went down. Obviously _someone_ shot Volpe since the guy has a damn bullet hole in him, but Ray cannot for the life of him remember how Volpe got shot. For that matter he also can’t remember how his own head got busted up, but then that probably explains why he can’t remember the shooting either.

The worst thing is not being able to prove that he wasn’t the one to shoot Volpe. Not even to himself. He doesn’t _think_ he pulled the trigger, can’t think of a reason why he would have unless someone’s life was at stake, but it’s not the same as really knowing. That’s the tricky part. Fraser seems pretty damn convinced that it wasn’t him, but then that’s Fraser. He sees the good in everybody and assumes that everyone is innocent unless he’s one hundred percent certain that they’re not. His opinion might not count for a hell of a lot here. Still, Ray finds himself wishing that Fraser were around at the consulate. He’s glad to have Fraser working on the case, especially since he can’t do it himself, but it would be good to have somebody to talk to about all this and Turnbull definitely isn’t that person.

“Never fear, Detective Vecchio.” Turnbull must have noticed that Ray wasn’t watching housework with rocks anymore.

“Huh?”

“Constable Fraser will prove that you’re innocent and things will be back to normal in no time. You’ll see.”

“You seem awfully certain about that.” Of course he is. In Turnbull’s world, Fraser’s got some kind of magic powers or something.

“Oh I am.”

“And what if I did do it, huh? What then?”

Turnbull looks at him like he’s the stupidest guy on the planet.

“What?”

“You didn’t shoot Volpe,” he says, like it’s the most obvious thing in the world.

"What, were you there? How do you know?”

“Constable Fraser speaks very highly of you, Detective, and I trust his judgment.”

That actually manages to distract Ray from the Volpe thing for a minute. “He does, does he?”

“Yes, very much so. He cares for you a great deal you know.”

“He… Huh?” Something’s up with the way Turnbull said that, with this weird little dip in his voice like he’s trying to say something without coming out and saying it, but Ray gets that he’s not supposed to ask. Well, today’s been a shitty day so he may as well ask anyhow. What’s the worst that can happen? “So when he ‘speaks highly of me’ what exactly does he say?”

“He says that you’re a good police officer and a good friend. A good man. He admires you, Vecchio. You’re very lucky.”

Now his tone is telegraphing something like sadness. Wistfulness, maybe. Sounds like Ray isn’t the only one who wants Fraser’s approval. And Ray definitely does want it. He’s wanted it from day one, and at first he figured that it was just because his cover was only going to work if Fraser hung around with him, but by now it’s pretty obvious that it’s not just about the cover. Ray’s come to like Fraser a hell of a lot and yeah, maybe it’s a little more than liking him, not that he’d admit it to anybody. But Fraser talks to Turnbull about him. Fraser “cares for him a great deal.”

“Huh,” Ray says. He’s stuck in the Canadian consulate with Acting Constable Turnbull and a TV that only shows curling and a bump on his head and a gap in his memory, but maybe Turnbull’s right. At that particular moment, Ray does feel pretty lucky.


End file.
